Next Generation: Back In Time
by winnie6336
Summary: The children of the Weasley's and Potter's have shown up somewhere very unexpected. Back in time to Harry's final year of school! How will these pre-teens handle things when they come face to face with their parents, especially when they have no idea who they are. Hogwarts is about to get a lot more hectic, and don't even mention the growing fear of Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy P.O.V

"James, what are you doing?" I asked

"Dad has my Map in here."

"James you are not allowed in here! I am 20 and you are 8, you listen to me!"

The others all walked in and I soon realised Harry tricked me into babysitting.

"James, what are you doing?" asked Rose

"Nothing!" shouted James, "Why am I always getting blamed!"

"Because you sir are in your dads office, this place is harder to get in then Hogwarts! How did you do it?"

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your wand lying around Victoire"

"You little..."

But at that moment Lily walked in looking very tired and confused, she was only 5 and looked very cute in her yellow nightgown and bunny slippers.

"Teddy, what's going on?"

"Nothing Lily flower, James is being a prat. That's all." I said as a lifted Lily up into my arms.

"OK."

"Teddy, help me look, oh, what's this shiny necklace? Maybe if I turn it..." But before James could finish that sentence they were all lying on the floor in a very dirty living room.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"DON'T SIT ON THE WEE ONES."

"ROSE THATS MY FOOT!"

"GET OF ME NOW!"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE JAMES!" everyone screamed.

Through all the confusion, Lily managed to wriggle out and look around the sofas around them were filled with her family and a few people she didn't know.

"MUMMY, DADDY!"

Even the time travellers went silent at this and all the wands dropped as she ran over to Ginny and Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily ran up to Harry and hugged him, and then sprinted across the room to Ginny and wrapped her arms around her neck as she climbed on her lap.

"Mummy, James did he went into daddy's office and turned a thing and Teddy told him not to, Al and Rose did nothing and why are you all being so weird?"

"QUIET!" shouted Sirius. This even startled Lily and she started crying softly into Ginny's shoulder.

"Why did you do that for? She's only a little baby!" Ginny scolded Sirius with as she rocked Lily back and forth.

"They could be death eaters!"

"Um, what year is it Sir Prongs?" Teddy knew he would like that.

"1996?"

"James Sirius Potter I am going to kill you! Anyway, we are time travellers and you are all our parents."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, um, we come from 2012, and I think introductions are in order" I said.

"Yes dears, start with this child." said Molly and she bent down towards Lily who had stopped crying.

"Molly, we need to see if they are telling the truth!" shouted Snape.

"Oh, of course."

"Here, I will let you look in my mind." I volunteered. As Severus Snape went through my memories, he announced that we were indeed telling the truth.

"Oh wonderful!" exclaimed Molly.

"Well let me introduce Lily. This is Lily Luna Potter, and..." as I tried to lift her, she asked if she could stay will Mummy and I just bent down next to her.

"Anyway this is Lily Luna and she 5 years old and her parents are Harry and Ginny Potter." everyone went red and the Weasley boys looked murderous. "Youuu, ... Knocked... Up... My... Little sister!"

Ron was not pleased, "Please be calm, for her sake, Lily is already quite upset, anyway, we have to erase your memory before we leave."

They all calmed down and I moved over to Albus.

"This is Albus Severus Potter, he is Lily's sister, and Harry would you mind sitting over by Ginny so Albus can sit down? Thanks."

"Is this a ruddy joke Potter?!" Snape spat out. "I am so sorry." Harry said to Albus, ignoring Snape. The whole room looked shock but Albus being the 7 year old that he was just cuddled into his dads arms.

"You knocked up my sister twice?!" Ron was now standing, "And you name him after SNAPE!"

Harry looked ready to crawl into a hole in the earth and die.

"Well..." said Victoire.

"He actually did it,..."said Fred II

"Three time! Hi mum, hi dad! Its the one, the only James Sirius Potter!" shouted James in a dramatic fashion "I am innocent in all this, just so you know!"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU ARE ENTIRLY TO BLAME!"

"Thanks guys for throwing me under the bus..." grumbled James.

"Well, anyway Harry and Ginny have kids, who else?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, who has kids?" asked Sirius.

"We can continue this discussion after we put little Lily and Al, and these too," said Ginny pointing at Rose. "Go to bed!"

"Ginny, maybe it would be best to let them stay up, but Lily does have to go to bed." said Teddy.

"O.K, I'll go leave her upstairs in my room. She looks ready to go to sleep anyway."

"Mummy, can Daddy come upstairs as well?" asked Lily. She was oblivious to the situation.

"Oh dear! Look at the time! I think you can all go to bed." A lot of complaining from the older ones but eventually they were all in their rooms.

Ginny and Harry are tucking Lily into Ginny's bed.

"Mummy, why is Padfoot and Moony here?"

"Because Lily, they live here."

"Um, daddy got me a dog doll last Christmas and I called him Snuffles, after Padfoot. Daddy got very upset and when I asked him, he said he was just very happy. Is that why Teddy is upset about seeing Moony and Tonks?"

"Um, I don't know but we will answer that in the morning."

"O.K." Lily leant up to give her a hug and after she turned to Harry.

"Hisssss, pidiebheiuks, oiheywvdbvjh?"

"inehwvikheur, noeiuvjoriayh."

"O.K, love you daddy, see you tomorrow."

"Harry, what was that?"

"She was just asking why it was so dirty here? Must be cleaner in her time."

"Harry, I didn't understand a word!"

"She can speak Parstletongue!"

Harry's P.O.V

I walked out feeling very confused.

"Dad, can I stay up, I'm 8! I'm allowed!" James complained.

"No, um, you and Albus can stay in my room."

"Whyyyyy!"

"Because I said so!" I smiled to myself. He certainly was a trouble maker.

After getting them all in bed, the others were in separate rooms, the kids fell asleep.

James and Albus were in Harry and Ron's room on camp beds. I choose to go to as I did not want to face the others.

I awoke very early in the morning to Albus screaming. Ron seemed to wake up and James was over comforting him.

"Dad what's wrong!" James panicked.

"Harry help him!" Ron screamed.

"DADDY, MUMMY, HELP ME DONT LET HIM GET ME. DONT KILL LILY. NOOOO! DADDY! HELP ME HE KILLED JAMES! DONT LET THE SNAKE MAN GET ME! HELP ME DADDY!"

"Albus, don't worry I'm here, mummy's coming, I won't let him get you. You are safe. James, go get Ginny!" on his way out, everyone rushed in in pyjamas. They all looked concerned, but then Albus woke up. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief and left.

"Daddy, he was chasing me, you said you killed him, please don't let him come back!" Albus cuddled up to Harry on the ground and Harry felt a bit awkward but did not want to leave him.

"It's O.K Al, I'm here."

"Can I sleep beside you, he might come back?" Harry agreed and Albus curled up at the end of the bed and soon fell asleep.

Harry woke up and had Albus' foot in his face. James was screaming in his ear and woke Albus.

"Dad, what's for breakfast?" "Daddy, can we go wake mummy and Lily?" "Can you make us breakfast?"

Ron however was pulling a pillow over his own head to block out the noise. This would be a long day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Teddy's P.O.V**

"Well dears, you have all had your breakfast. Would you like to introduce these little ones?"

"O.K, I will." I said. "This, is Fred and Roxanne Weasley. They are 8 and 7. And their parents are George and Angelina Weasley.

Everyone who was curled up on the sofa started to cheer and George got up and had a bow.

"Oh! They are sooooo cute!" Mrs Weasley started fondling over Roxy.

"Yes, and what about me? Were is little George II?" Fred asked

"You don't have kids, or a wife." Victoire blurted out. Fred looked upset but let me continue.

"And this might come as a bit of a surprise, but this is Rose Weasley, and her parents are, Ron and..."

"Please don't say Lavender, please don't say Lavender..."

"Well Ron, this is your lucky day as their mother is..."

"Three guesses who!" Harry whispered to Ginny with Lily on his knee.

"It's Hermione..."

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed, apart from Ron and Hermione who blushed and Mrs Weasley rushed over and gave Rose a hug.

"I KNEW IT!" Fred screamed, George handed him a Gallon.

"YOU BET ON US!" Ron screamed.

"Oh Ron, just shut up!" Said Hermione and she jumped on him and kissed him. Ron looked surprized but continued to kiss her.

They all looked confused but soon they were whistling and Rose was very embarrassed.

They pulled away, and looked very embarrassed.

"Are you, our, umm, only kid?"

"No? My brother Hugo is the youngest?"

"Ummm, O.K."

They looed awkward and sat down on the sofa.

"Well, that was strange, but is that all of you? Wait, what about you dear, you mustn't be a Weasley?"

"Well, actually, I am, I'm Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleurs daughter."

Mrs Weasley winced at the fact Fleur would be in her family.

"Remember her Ron?"

"Shut up George..."

"Looks like she did more then improve her English, eh George!"

"Yeah Fred!"

"Umm, sorry to stop this little conversation, but Mum's calling." James said.

 **Sorry it was so short, but, next one will be much more funny an long! Thank you so much for reading, and please review on what should happen next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to just say, these are the ages:**

 **Teddy-20**

 **Victoire-19**

 **James-8**

 **FredII-8**

 **Albus-7**

 **Rose-6**

 **Lily-5**

 **No one else is in it, thank you fro reading!**

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

"Hi mum."

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER YOUR FATHERS STUDY! YOU KNOW IT IS OF LIMITS! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! BECAUSE OF YOU, YOUR FATHER IS HAVING AN ENQUIRING AT HIS WORK AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Sounds familiar..." said Fred and George together.

"GEORGE WEALEY, AND FR... Fredddd?"

"Yeah, hi Ginny!" Ginny was silent.

"Mummy? Mummy? When can we come back home? you and daddy are acting weird and Teddy says you can't even remember me in this time?" Lily said

"Oh Lily! Mummy and Daddy will get you home as soon as possible, ok sweetheart? Albus, honey, you have to be my brave big boy and take after Rose, Roxy and Lily, O.K, Don't let them get hurt, O.K?"

"Yes mummy."

"O.k, I love you Lily, I love you Al and Rose. Teddy, Victoire, keep my babies safe!"

"What about me!? I suppose you would rather have me die? It was Fred's fault too!"

"JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE NOT OF THE HOOK YET! BESIDES, ANGELINA IS SOOOO ANGRY, FRED WILL BE PUNISHED AS WELL AND ONCE YOU GET BACK HERE YOU ARE BANNED FROM QUIDDITCH AND GEORGES SHOP FOR LIFE! NO MORE HOGWARTS, NO MORE PRANKS, NO MORE..."

"Ginny give me the phone, " Harry said into the phone

"No, I am not finished shouting at James!"

"Ginny, you can yell at him when he gets home."

"FINE! BUT JAMES YOU ARE DEAD!"

Harry continued to ask questions about where the time turner was and Teddy pulled it out. Then Harry told them to wait until he called them and made sure it was safe to use. They all said goodbye and he was gone.

"Well. Ginny still our little ball of sunshine!" Ron said, which caused Ginny to glare and the rest to laugh.

 ** _Back with Harry and Ginny in present time._**

Ginny was crying into Harry's shoulder and Hermione was sobbing into a pillow as Ron was away at the Ministry to try and help them fix this. Angie was beside George with puffy red eyes and looking into the distance lost. Hugo was on the ground playing with George. They continued this for a while befor ethe rest of the Weasley clan came in, this consisted of, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Audrey, Lucy, Molly II, Bill, Fleur (who was not very worried about Victoire as she knew she would be alright.) Dominique, and Louise.

"Ginny! Hermione, Angelina! Come over here for a hug!" Mrs Weasley said as the girls all burst out sobbing and ran in for a group hug.

"Well, Harry, how do you plan on getting them back?" Percy asked

"The Ministry of Magic is just testing out and making sure that it is safe to use, we would not want them in another time period. They said it might take a few days as that was the only one they had and trusted it with me. They have to finish of making the new one and then test it out to see if it works ore then once."

"Um, what if it doesn't?"

"Then they will have to go to other time periods until they make their way back here."

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. She ran up to him and he pulled her in for a tight hug. "Any news?"

"Yes, but its not great. The ministry has figured out, that as the kids were sent back to that time and after testing an old one they found from months ago, the kids will have to jump to two more time periods before they come back. Oh, and Teddy will have to change our past memories."

"He can do that, but what time periods will they be?" Harry asked.

"We don't know, but just to make sure they should stay tthere a couple mpre days before jumping to the next time period. Also after the 2nd time jump, we will be unable to contact them."

"Lily and James and Albus cannot handle that! Lily needs to talk to me! She will get scared!" Ginny said anxiously.

"Ginny they are bright kids, its only a few more days. They might be able to leave tomorrow, and the rest of the two time jumps will only last a day or two each." Ron explained. This only caused Ginny to sob even harder into Harry's shoulder as Harry rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Ginny, it's O.K, Teddy and Victoire will take care of them. Nothing will happen to them..."

 **Thanks for reading again! The next few Chapters, will be them in this time jump, (that's what I will call it) but I love your feed back. If there is anything you would like to see happen before this story is finished, please do comment.** CASSlOPlEA **is the reason this chapter was made. She/he wanted to see Ginny and Harry in this story so here you are! Hope you all enjoy the story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**In the past**_

"DADDY! FRED AND JAMES ARE ANNOYING ME AND LILY!" George was in the kitchen and rushed into the living room at hearing Roxanne's voice. Ginny and Teddy followed. "Um..."

"Daddy, they were pulling our hair and kicking the chess board Al and Rosie are playing with!" Everyone turned to Fred II and James.

"What! We're bored!" Fred II complained, kicking the ground. "Hey! Look Teddy! Uncle Ron's calling!" everyone rushed over and the rest from the past came in before James answered.

"Hey Jamsie! Now could I talk to the grown ups."

"O.K, here's Teddy."

"Hi Ron."

"Hi, is Rose O.K? Hermione is very upset, all your mothers are kids!" Teddy had him on speaker and Ron looked pale at hearing he was so strict.

"I'm alright Daddy, only James and Fred were be mean and ruining our game of chess, also I beat Albus again in chess!"

"Sweetie that's great! Hard luck Al." Definitely Ron's daughter.

"Anyway, Teddy, you can all travel again tomorrow."

"Are we coming straight home?"

"No, you see, you will have to go to two more random time jumps before you go home. Wait until we call you tomorrow and then travel. You will wait two days in the next time jump and the third also. After the second, we will not have contact with you, but you will have to be careful, Voldemort is still alive in these times." Everyone jumped at hearing Ron say his name, "Oh grow up!" Ron shouted to the past people .Past Ron seemed to have fainted at the fact he had just said that name and Arthur and Fred had lifted him onto the couch.

"Well, Teddy, me and Hermione have to go home and I think Ginny wants to talk to James in private." "O.K, here James."

James put the phone to his ear and braced himself for the shouting but instead got a lot of apologies.

"Jamsie, I feel so bad *sob* you are still in trouble *sob* but I just want you safe! *sob* Please come home safe *sob* I love you all *sob* Please forgive me?*sob*" Ginny cried.

"It's O.K mum, I miss you too, I'll look after them. I forgive you. I'm sorry mum. I wont go in the study again. Bye, see you and dad soon." James hung up and Lily asked, "Are we going home?"

"No Lily, we will be home in a few days, but for now, I need you all to be brave and keep out of trouble." They all agreed and Mrs Weasley took them all into the kitchen for hot chocolate and ice cream.

"Sirius is something wrong?" Harry asked when they were by themselves.

"It's just, James is so much like your dad, and I don't want to be here alone."

"Sirius, they have to go home. They don't belong here."

"Lily called me Padfoot, the one in the portrait. She never met me, I must be dead, Albus was confused why I was even here and not in the 'Living room picture' as he would say."

"Sirius, they all know you. Lily told me she has a black dog toy called Snuffles. And James has a back dog called Padfoot, Roxy told me. And Albus said he has one of the pictures of you that you signed in 7th year for the girls. He says you and him talk every day!"

Sirius smiled remembering how he had made a stack of signed photos of himself and signed them all. They cost a gallon and James, Peter, and Remus handed them for free to the girls he liked, James even made one for Lily. This bitter sweet memory of his friends only made him miss them more. And they all lived in those kids! James was a James clone and Albus was like Remus in every way, and little Lily was just like Lily Evans. He really missed them and dreaded when everyone went back to school, or the Burrow and moved on.

"Sirius, they aren't gone yet. Why not go for a fly around the house with them?"

A cheeky grin came on his face and the concept of ruining soom of his mothers china sounded like an instant pick me up.

"Hey kids!"

 ** _Few minutes later_**

James was keeper on the red team and Sirius, Ginny and Fred II were chasers on the red team. Bill was a beater along with Victoire. Harry was a seeker.

Ron was keeper on the green team and Teddy, Remus, and Tonks were chasers. Fred and George were beaters and surprisingly Albus was seeker.

The game was played in the airy attic and the game started. Everyone was up there and within minutes all the boxes and china in the house was destroyed. Sirius had brought up everything with the black crest on it and they were using that for quaffles. Buckbeak was over in the corner with the spectator. Rose was not very happy but soon got into the spirit.

It was a tight score but with minutes to pare a mad chase had started between Harry and Albus to get the Snitch. Albus zoomed forward and caught it. His team hoisted him on their shoulders and started a dance around the attic. They played several more games before it was time for dinner.

 **This was a bit of a boring chapter, but I really wanted Sirius and the kids to have some quality time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the future**

The whole family was there and Ron, George, Percy, Bill and Harry were sorting through pages and pages of notes on time travel, looking for something to bring them back. "Hey, what's this?" Bill asked. Harry read the page he was holding up and snapped it out of his hands. "This is it!"

"What Harry! Will it get them back?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it won't speed it up, but we can change the time in which they travel? From the looks of the time turner, they can't move it, but if someone said this spell, they could choose the time period."

"Great!" Angie screamed.

"Yes, but, they must go back further, and then very close to our time."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"The farther you go back the farther you can go forward, so if they go back and then forward, they will get here quicker and safer!"

"OK, can Teddy do the spell?"

"Well, by the looks of it, it seems to need a more bendy, hallow wand. And preferably since the spell is so complicated, we need a wand made for Divinate. That's what it says here." Ron was reading of the sheet now and suddenly, Bill said, "Victoire's wand is bendy and hallow, also it was made for charms, but that should work too?"

The all agreed and called the kids. "Hello Teddy, can you put Victoire on the phone?" after speaking with her and telling her the spell, they hung up and told them to call them once they travelled. They were all worried, but the Ministry had refused to help any longer as this was not their responsibility. Ginny was excited to see her kids and could not wait for them to get back.

 ** _In the past_**

"Guys! We have to travel now, Teddy go and get the kids to say goodbye. Harry just told me a spell to make it safer for us to get home."

The kids all went into the kitchen and Lily had a very tearful goodbye with everyone who she didn't know.

"Bye mum, bye dad, see you!"

"Bye Uncle Fred, I'll miss you." This confused them all and soon they were all ready and Teddy cast a memory charm over everyone from the past. They all dropped to the floor and Lily started to look very upset. But eventually the all had the time turner in the drawing room and Victoire said the spell and added a year and place that her Uncle Harry had given her. The time turner began to spin and they were off.

 ** _Can you guess were Harry sent them? It is probably really obvious but leave comments on what you think! They will be in a different time period and could you leave suggestions on what the last time jump should be? It needs to be a landmark in the Harry Potter series close to their time. :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

There was a crash, a feeling of apparition, and then they all landed in a heap on the floor. Fred II was the first to respond, "Hey Teddy! Look, it's Grimmauld Place!"  
"Well what the frick did you think," Teddy complained getting up and cracking his neck. "Now, lets find out were we are before we call Harry."

They all walked around, and the house was just as dark as before, but this time there was no dust or damp. They heard voices in a bedroom and a slam of a door. Mrs Black stormed out not even seeing the kids. They peered into the room and say a very angry Sirius Black throwing things into his suitcase, mumbling about stupid idiots and just coming to get his stuff, but the rest was not audible.

"Um, er, hello?"

"AHHHH!" Sirius screamed. "WHO ARE YOU!" Teddy had already cast a silencing spell over the room and they all stepped in and Lily ran up to him.

"OH Uncle Sirius! I thought I would never see you again! Teddy, Vicky, did the time thingy not work?" Sirius was in complete shock and Teddy began to explain.

"You see, er, we are from the future and these three," pointing at Lily, James and Albus. "Are James and Lily Potter's grandkids, I think, what year is it?"

"1980, but, you, WHAT?"

"Yes, so I thought, well could we please see Lily and James Potter?"

"We're right here Teddy? What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Shhh Lily, we are back in time to visit your Granny and Grampa Potter!" Victoire explained. They all looked up at Sirius to see if he would answer.

"Yes, sure, I can bring you to them, but, I need to know, in the future, am I still better looking then James?"

"Actually you're..." But James II's mouth was covered by Teddy to stop him startling Sirius Black. "Yes, you are still better looking then James. You didn't take long to come around..." Teddy simply answered.

"O.K well in that case, come on!"

 **Godrics Hallow with Lily, James and Remus, all fussing over Harry.**

"Hey dudes and does! Look who I have brought!" Sirius called in from the kitchen fireplace.

"What now Sirius! Harry is in here so no cursing!" Lily said.

"Even better Evans!"

"It's Potter..."

"Oh, whatever! Anyway, here is some kids from the future!"

"Oh My GOD!" Lily exclaimed as she ran over, instantly mistaking Albus for Harry. "Hi Harry! It must be you, oh look at him James, he looks just like you!"

"Um, Grandma, he's Al, Harrys our dad?" James said.

"Are you serious?" Lily looked gobsmacked.

"No BUT I AM!" Sirius exclaimed making Remus laugh.

"Hey, serious is my middle name!" James II exclaimed. This caused sighs from everyone.

"James, that joke isn't funny!"

"Hey, I'm laughing!" Remus said.

"I think introductions are needed, this is all very confusing!" Teddy said.

 **They are introducing themselves, Lily Luna will be Lily II, and James Sirius will be James II**

"This is Lily Luna Potter,"

"Yeah! I'm nearly 6!"

"How cute!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes, and this is Roxanne Weasley and Fred Weasley."

"Who?" James asked.

"You don't know their parents, or any Weasleys,"

"Oh."

"Anyway, this is Rose Weasley and Victoire Weasley."

They all waved and James stepped forward to introduce himself, "I, ladies and gentlemen, I am James Sirius Potter!" A bit dramamtic as everyone could have guessed, but James and Sirius still looked very proud. "Your turn Al, go on tell them your middle name, this should be a hoot!"

"I don't want too, Daddy and Mummy weren't very happy last time, I don't want too..."

"Come on! Or I will!"

"James, you most certainly will not!" Victoire scolded James II.

"Come on Al, we will be O.k, nothing could be worse then Sirius Black!" Sirius said

"Um, my name is, um, Albus Severus..."

All HELL broke lose! Sirius flipped over the coffee table, James jumped up and screamed, Remus jumped on the couch as Lily took Harry up to his cot for a nap. As she was coming back downstairs she heard Sirius scream, "WELL I STAND CORRECTED! THERE IS A NAME WORSE THEN SIRIUS BLACK!" And James screaming, "WHAT WAS OUR SON THINKING!"

"Daddy said that I was called that after the bravest man he ever knew and the man who had a crush on grandma his whole life..." Albus mumbled, looking close to tears.

Everyone went silent. "I'll kill him. I'LL KILL HIM!" James stormed out of the room and demanded Lily told him were Snape lived. "JAMES POTTER YOU WILL NOT KILL SEVERUS SNAPE BECAUSE HE HAS A CRUSH ON ME!" This made James sit down and shut up.

"Oh look at the wee lamb, poor baby!" Lily rushed over to Albus who had silent tears running down his face and carried him in her arms. "Shame on you all!" Remus, James and Sirius went red and everyone from the future started laughing. "Well, what about you?" Remus asked Teddy.

"What?"

"What's you name?"

"Um, Teddy,"

"Teddy who?"

"Teddy Lupin."

All hell broke lose James and Sirius hoisted Remus up onto their shoulders, "THAT IS LIVING PROOF REMUS! AH HA!" "YEAH WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU FOR FINALLY HOOKING UP WITH A GIRL!" "AND YYOU GOT HER PREGNANT!" They all paraded around the living room until Remus somehow got down. They all called dow, but Sirius and James still had a cheeky grin on their faces. "Are you a... a..."

"No, I'm not a werewolf dad, but I am metamorphmagus. Like my mother." then it was Remus' turn to go hyper. He got up and ran over to give his son a hug.

"I HAVE A SON AND HE'S NOT A WEREWOLF!"

"Yeah, but he still gets cranky over the full moon and a weird craving for meat? He also forces us to eat as much chocolate as we can." Victoire butted in.

"Now we have that sorted, how long are you staying?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I am very sorry for calling Padfoot Prongs, but I would like to say that the dates have been changed and it is currently 1980. Thanks. For this time period Lily Luna will be called Lily II and James Sirius, James II**

"Grandma Lily? We are hoping to stay for a day or two, but then we have to erase your memories." Teddy said.

"Yes that's O.K dears, but did you just call me Grandma?"

"Um, I, I..." Teddy stumbled.

"He probably spent most of his time as a child with you and James." Remus said.

"How about you get Peter over, he has to see this!" James said. Moments later Peter Pettigrew stood in the fireplace, but the room now had a dark atmosphere as everyone from the future was looking murderous apart from Lily, Roxy, Rose and Albus who did not understand the situation.

James II had grabbed Teddy's wand and now had it pointed at Peter who was shaking.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sirius screamed.

"James don't! Remember what your dad did! He's not worth it!" Victoire said calmly to the now furious James II, he had silent tears streaming down his face. He was only 8, but Harry had already told him all about Peter and the bad people in the world. He did not tell him about the war, or the horcruxs.

"No, he KILLED THEM VICTOIRE! HE SOLD THEM OUT!"

"Teddy, help me." Victoire pleaded.

"James, your scaring Lily," Lily II did look scared, she was not used to seeing her brother like this. "Come on, this won't do any good."

Slowly James lowered Teddy's wand, but the room was still deathly silent. The outburst from the young boy was unexpected.

"What do you mean he sold them out?" Remus asked, everyone looked pale.

"Well, we may as well tell them now... um, just don't run off, we will erase Peters mind and then he can leave." Teddy said.

"O.K, now tell us." Lily sounded close to tears and had Lily II and Albus beside her hugging them tight.

"The little ones have to go upstairs first, they look like they could use a nap." Victoire lifted Lily II and held Rose's hand, while Lily carried Albus on her hip and Roxy in her arms. Fred II and James did not want to be down there anymore with Peter so they followed them upstairs.

Lily arrived downstairs along with Victoire, and they sat down. Teddy stood up and began.

"Lets just start, when Lily and James Potter made Peter their secret keeper instead of Sirius, Peter snapped and confessed to Voldemort, he also joined his ranks. Voldemort then came and tried to kill Harry to fulfil a prophecy, but failed, he did however kill Lily and James Potter, and Harry survived the killing curse, protected with his mothers love. Harry then went to live with Lily Potter's sister. When Sirius Black heard of the betrayal, and tried to find and kill Peter, Peter however, escaped and managed to kill many innocent muggles and framed Sirius, people thought Peter was dead and Sirius was thrown in askaban for 12 years."

It sounded rehearsed and was obviously copied from a textbook somewhere, but the adults looked white and Sirius and Remus looked ready to slaughter Peter. Victoire kept her face down and Lily began sobbing uncontrollable into James shirt. But she sounded happy,

"Our baby lived! Harry lived!" Lily looked happy, but yet very distraught at the same time. Then she began to cry into James' shirt again.

"PETER PETTIGREW I WILL KILL YOU!" Sirius started to run but Teddy set a memory charm at Peter just before he reached the door.

"I wasn't finished with that f#*king ratbag!" Sirius was glaring at Peter.

"His memory has been wiped, just leave him home and we can forget it."

Meanwhile in the living room Remus was comforting Lily and James.

"Um Lily, would you like us to wipe your memory?" Lily nodded and Teddy quickly erased their memories from the last 10 minutes.

"So! When's Peter coming over?" James said as soon as he was awake. "He couldn't come..." Teddy mumbled. "Would you like me to make you all tea?"

They nodded and Teddy went in to the kitchen to make them all tea. "Teddy?" It was Victoire at the doorway. "That was harder then I thought."

"Yeah, but they needed to know after James' outburst." Victoire walked over and hugged him. "Teddy, are you O.K?"

Teddy nodded. "Why wouldn't I be." He was mumbling and avoiding her eyes as he made the tea. "Teddy, just saw your dead parent, and he was, he was more, I don't know, like how Uncle Harry said he would be."

"Victoire, I'm not ready to talk, but when I am I promise you will be the first one I come to." He wrapped her in a hug and they stood there until the kettle whistled.


	10. Chapter 10

"Teddy! Something's wrong with Lily!" Victoire was screaming and everyone ran into the room. James was certain that Lily was hurt, but it was in fact Lily II that was screaming. "What's wrong with her!" Lily II looked petrified and Teddy sat beside her stroking her back and forth. She seemed to be in a dream like state and was screaming with her eyes closed and seemingly unaware of her surroundings.

"DADDY! HELP ME! THE BAD MAN GOT MUMMY! DADDY HE, NO NOT AL! JAME HELP ME! NO! DADDY HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! DONT LET HIM CATCH ME! DADDY VOLDEMORTS CHASING ME! HELP ME DADDY! AHHHHHH!" Then she awoke and had tears streaming down her face. She looked around and cuddled into Teddy's shirt and sobbed. "Teddy, he killed mummy, I want mummy, *sob* he got James and Al, please don't let the snake man get me. *sob*"

"It's O.K lily flower, he wont get you, it was only a dream, he wont get you." Teddy looked pale and stared up at the adults. "Victoire, what does this mean?"

"I don't know, but it cant be good."

 **The next day**

The whole day was spent taking care of lily II. She had taken a sudden fever after the dream and Harry and Ginny had to call her from the future and calm her down, Teddy told them of her and Albus' dreams. "Teddy, this cant be good, I need you to be careful, please be safe." Thee conversation was short, but it did not bring Teddy much comfort. He was responsible for these kids and could not let them get hurt.

They were ready to leave and they said their goodbyes to Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and whipped their memories, they fell to the ground and fell asleep.

"Ready?" "Yes, call Harry."

The kids called Harry one last time, "Now, kids, your mothers are all excited to get you back, Angelina is very angry at you Fred, Roxy, you seem to be off the hook, Lily James Albus, be good and Rose, your smart and in charge of your brother, goodbye all of you. See you in two days." He sounded scared and soon was gone. A feeling of dread washed over them all and Roxanne started to cry.

"Oh, Roxy don't cry, we'll get back, don't worry" Fred did not sound too sure, but did not want his baby sister upset.

"Now I think we should get going?"

They nodded and Victoire said the spell and Teddy turned the Time turner.

They got whirled off their feet and were soon sitting in a strange room, with tiles on the walls and an old iron bed. The room was quite bare apart from a desk, chair and wardrobe. A small photo of a beach cliff was stuck on a pin above the desk and a young good looking boy, about 11, was sitting on a bed with a unopened Hogwarts letter in hand. He had a strangely calm expression on his face and Teddy was brave and asked, "What's your name?"

"Me, I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle, and why are you in my room?" That was when Teddy fainted.

 **Sorry it was short, but I hope that it was a surprize, enjoy the next few chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone stood rigid and stared at Tom with wide eyes. Victoire had come to her senses and got up.

"Youuu'rrrrreeeee, Tommmmm, Riddddle?" Teddy asked with a squeaky voice.

"Yes! And who are you!" Tom seemed angry, Teddy picked Lily up and Victoire lifted Hugo. They tried to shield the children and get them out but the door was locked.

"I said who are you!" Tom seemed very pleased by the fear he had installed inn the children.

"We, We're fro the future, and, and, You're Tom Riddle?"

"Yes you got a problem with that! Anyway, what year are you from?" The kids all seemed confused and wondered why he seemed so calm.

"I suppose you are wondering why I'm so calm, well I'm a wizard too! I got my letter and all!"He waved his letter in their noses and they flinched as he came close.

"Your strange? Where will you stay until you have to leave?" Tom asked.

"Um, well, this is muggle London, so, um, I don't know?" Teddy seemed to know that they would have to stay here but was hoping that Tom would give them other options.

"OH! You can stay here! If you want you can just stay in here. The nurses and kids are scared of me so they stay away..." The future kids looked taken aback so Tom tried to cover it up, he obviously wanted them to stay, "I mean, they are all normal and hate me because I'm starnge, and different, just like you!"

Tom seemed desperate and Teddy knew they had no choice. "Well, we could put an extension charm on the wardrobe and stay there."

Roxy and Fred shook their heads quickly and Hugo and James seemed worried. Lily seemed confused and was brave enough to speak, "My daddy told me to stay away from you, but your not the same as you are in my nightmares, your different less scary, but mummy said that if you ever hurt me she would hex you into next week."

This caused the future kids to giggle but seeing the look on Toms face stopped them. "Am, am, am I not a good wizard?"

The kids all seemed scared, but did not answer. "I SAID TELL ME!"

They were all quiet, but then Fred spoke, "We have to erase his memory anyway, well, your actually the most feared wizard in the world, but my uncle Harry, um, he got rid of you..."

"What?!"

"Oh shit FRED WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! WAIT, OBLIVATRTE!" Victoire screamed as Tom tried started to faint. He seemed taken aback at first, but then started to talk normally.

"So were are you staying?" They put a charm on the wardrobe and all crawled in. Tom said goodnight and went to get his dinner.

"Teddy? Maybe we should lock the door?"

"Yes, I think I will Rose, thanks!" They whispered and locked the wardrobe door.

"WOW!" Albus turned around and was the first to see the contents of the wardrobe. The spell Teddy had put on it had made a whole tent of a house inside. It had 2 sofas, a table, chess boards, and sleeping bags for them all on comfy duvets spread on the floor.

"Yeah, I've been learning that since I started Aurors training, now, Lily, Hugo, Roxy, nap time!" As the younger ones climbed into bed Rose Fred and Albus and James started to play a game of wizards chess on the table, "Well, seems I ain't in trouble any more!" James whisered to Fred, although Rose heard it.

"James! You are still in so much trouble! Isn't he Teddy!"

"Yeah Rosie, he is, but for now we need food for when they wake up." Teddy nodded towards the kids on the sleeping bags.

"I'll conjure some up, but it might be little. Anyway better than nothing. Accio dinner."Victoire said. Plates of gruel and stale bread flew through the wardrobe doors.

"Kids, dinners ready!"

They ate and after the strange encounter they had with the boy, they all felt safe falling asleep behind the locked doors.

"Teddy, are we going to be O.K?"

"Of course Hugo, we'll be just fine."


	12. Chapter 12

"AH TEDDY HELP ME! TEDDY HELP ME!"

"TEDDY, HELP ME!

"DADDY, MUMMY, HELP ME! AHHHHHHH!"

All three Potter children woke up screaming and all the rest jolted awake,

"Lily, I'm here it's O.K. I'm here, Teddy's here"

"James, I'm here, it's just Vicky."

"Albus, it's me Rose, please wake up!"

The three woke up and Tom began to open the wardrobe door and caused the kids to scream, "What's going on?"

"TEDDY DONT LET THE MEAN SNAKE MAN GET ME!"

"TEDDY KEEP HIM AWAY FROM LILY!"

"JAMES, TEDDY HELP ME!"

The children seemed to awake as Tom entered, but Teddy screamed at him to get out, he left hurriedly and Lily and James and Albus cuddled together with Teddy.

"Teddy, he killed Lily, he got Al and mum and dad."

"Teddy, can we go home? I'm scared and want mummy."

"Teddy can't we call mummy and daddy?"

Teddy sent the rest to bed and let the others stay up, he conjured up some hot milk and cocoa, he made them hot chocolate and soon the fell asleep on the sofa, but strangely, Teddy awoke again to find them all quietly kicking their blankets off, talking in a strange hissing sound, but Albus suddenly woke, and did not see Teddy but listened to the strange hissing sound. His face grew pale and got up and slowly backed away from them. He saw Teddy and looked petrified.

"Teddy, what do they mean, the dark lord shall return and kill, are the three children their talking about us?"


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like to say thanks to** **CASSIOPEIA for always reading and reviewing this story. Thanks**!

Fear rushed through Teddy, as he heard what came out of Albus' mouth.

"Albus, are not telling me something?"

Slowly Albus nodded, and Lily and James woke up suddenly. "James, Lily, he knows."

The two children gasped and Lily ran to James. "Albus, is he coming?"

"I think so."

"He came to you in your dream?"

"Yes, this time I heard Grandma Potter telling me to run."

"Yes, Al, Grandpa and Prongs told me he would find us."

"Mooney and Fred told me that he would kill you and Lily."

"Al, Lily, James? What's going on?" Teddy questioned, the current conversation being very unsettling.

"Teddy, in our dreams, he has appeared, he also speaks to us, so does dead people."

"Yeah, like James said, he, um, he speaks to us. Like he kind of tells us the future."

"He told me we would see him soon. And that he would use us to take down Harry Potter."

"So, is he coming?"

"Yes, tomorrow." Albus said in a very dreamy voice, and he began to fall asleep along with Lily and James. They seemed to be asleep but awake, as if a person was controlling them. Suddenly they began to float in the air and seemed to be under invisible water. (Kinda like Katie Bell in Hogsmeade.) They began to talk in a monotone voices in sync, whispering.

"The Dark Lord shall return. Tomorrow eve the time shall come, to defend his title, the chosen one shall faLLLLL!" At that they screamed the last and fell down back to sleep very abruptly.

The next day, they were ready to leave and with the help of the spell Harry had given them before they travelled, they would rush through time and soon be home. Harry had managed to call them through a Patronous, and tell them to travel to the Burrow. The kids did not tell him where they were, or with, in fear of upsetting him.

"Are you all ready?"

"Yes Teddy!" They all said, Tom seemed sad and was in huge huff with them for leaving so soon, although the kids were glad to leave. Teddy was unsure what had happened the night before, but chose to wait to ask Harry.

With a quick turn of the golden hourglass, they were off.

They were swirling through the sky you could begin to make out Harry and the adults on the couch and they stepped forward, but all of them were suddenly grabbed by the necklace and pulled back. They landed on the strange, cold floor. In front of them you could hear Lily scream and a bald man with red eyes and slits instead of a nose, standing in a huge hall with deatheaters behind them all, holding her by the scruff of her t-shirt. They were all in 1996.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, what do we have here!" Lucius said.

"Be quiet Lucius!" Voldemort said. "We hate to inform you all, but it seemed the memory charm you performed did not work in all situations, and we have been tracking you all. You were clever not clever enough."

"Please, please, kill me, let Lily go, kill me instead! Please!" Ginny sobbed holding her arms out for Lily.

"I have no intention of killing any of you, only one." His eyes landed on Harry and he threw Lily across the room and she screamed before lying unconscious in a corner.

"But master, surely we do not need the children, make him suffer, make him regret the future!" Bellatrix said and Voldemort silenced her and she stepped back timidly.

"Now, LOCK THEM UP!" Lucius screamed. He transfigured three cages and then threw the kids in one, adults in the other, and Ron in the other by himself.

"Now, Dumbledore would not like you to forget your manners, would he, bow to me!" He forced Harry to bow down and begin the duel, it started and he immediately threw his wand out of his hand.

"Oh I'm not doing this again." Harry whispered furiously and lunged forward and wrapped his hands around Voldemort's neck, strangling him.

"MASTER!"

"THIS IS OUR FIGHT!" He dropped the wands and they were soon fighting muggle style.

Harry, having grown up with Dudley, was extremely good at it and was much stronger than Voldemort. He grabbed both wands.

"I'M A STRONGER WIZARD THAN YOU! YOU HURT MY CHILDREN SO I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He shot three killing curses at him and the deatheaters retreated and flew out the window, however Voldemort was too weak. "You'll pay, you'll pay." He whispered.

"Your not worth it Tom, this is a job for younger me, if it wasn't for the fact of a timeline, I'd kill you right now." He grew stronger and Voldemort flew away.

He vanished the cages and they all ran over to Lily, Ginny sobbing, James and Albus hugging Harry and Harry picked her tiny body up in his arms. Her chest moved and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, Lily, James, Al, I promise to never lose you again, I'm so sorry. Lily, honey, mummy wants to talk to you?" Lily slowly lifted her head and Ginny grabbed her in her arms and cuddled her close, and pulled James and Albus in too.

Hermione was hugging Hugo and Rose and Ron was thanking Teddy for keeping them safe. Victoire was with Teddy ad Angie and George were hugging and scolding Roxy and Fred. Well, Angie was doing the scolding and George was congratulating Fred.

"Can we go home now?" Lily whispered.

"Yes honey," James began to walk away to the time turner, but Ginny was quick. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER DONT YOU DARE TOUCH THAT THING AGAIN! YOU ARE STILL IN SO MUCH TROUBE YOUNG MAN, I SWEAR YOU ARE SOOOO...!" But she didn't get to finish quick enough, as they all landed in a heap on the burrow floor, James had brought them home with the time turner.

"Thank god that's over, now, who wants dinner." Mrs Wealsey said waiting for them in the living room.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm very sorry there are no stories or chapters, but I will be back after Christmas. I will however be writing a Christmas day story closer to Christmas. Very sorry im just really busy.


End file.
